pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:User:Victoryisyours/Insult of the Day
Your mother. -- Guild of ' 15:22, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :I should've seen that coming lol. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours]] (''talk''/ ) 15:23, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::If intelligence was a crime, you could be a lawyer. - 15:24, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::Stupid noob--''Shadow'' 15:28, 20 September 2008 (EDT) If ignorance was bliss, then America would have a great gigantic boner. -- Guild of ' 15:29, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :If ignorance wasn't bliss, then America would still have a great gigantic boner.--[[User:Relyk|''Shadow]] 15:33, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :Ignorance IS bliss. Brandnew. 15:34, 20 September 2008 (EDT) My gentlemans code of honour doesn't allow me to have a battle of wits with someone who is unarmed. Selket Shadowdancer 15:34, 20 September 2008 (EDT) *nigger *euro *lukejohnson. :> (smileyface so it doesn't break NPA, if it already does.) Brandnew. 15:35, 20 September 2008 (EDT) : - 15:37, 20 September 2008 (EDT) Bump - Wtb more insults for upcoming days please. xD 'V i ' 13:07, 21 September 2008 (EDT) * Douchrocket * Douchcock * ginger (i dont know if this qualifies) * scrub * kike * gook --''Get Your Wood On'' Discuss 13:24, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Fuck a duck niggertits--Golden19pxStar 13:38, 21 September 2008 (EDT) "The human mind has its limits. You're living proof." CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 13:41, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :fix that notice thingy, ViY. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 13:44, 21 September 2008 (EDT) "People tell me to 'plz stp' because it is shorter than Please Stop. I feel perfectly justified to say 'No' because it is shorter than 'Yes'".-Jax010//healingp=0 13:55, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :..that isnt even an insult Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:56, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::ups. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 13:57, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::: May not be an insult, but I lol'd irl. XD --Sam6555 20:41, 7 December 2008 (EST) Light travels faster than sound. That's why you seemed bright until you spoke. Keke --'› Srs Beans ' 15:42, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :Nice one. 15:56, 21 September 2008 (EDT) #You're so old you went to high school with John McCain. #You're so fat you broke the Biggest Loser scale. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 15:48, 21 September 2008 (EDT) #:Come back when you can make good insults imo. Caboose smells [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'''Tab]] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 15:51, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ofc i smell, i didn't take a shower yet... CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 15:54, 21 September 2008 (EDT) *Her lint trap is full. *Your mom is so fat when she hauls ass, she has to make two trips. *Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries! --75.94.77.148 15:57, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :I don't accept your mother jokes because their so damn bad. 15:58, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::Exception: Your mom is Lukejohnson. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 16:05, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::Tab broke NPA??! :0 Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 04:17, 25 October 2008 (EDT) :::If brains were gasoline you wouldnt have enough to power a moped around the outside of a penny.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:07, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::your ability to speak never ceases to amaze me. the only reason you have a girlfriend is because she was pretty drunk when you asked her out. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 16:10, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::If idiots could swim, you would drown And then they would have to drain the pool for biohazardous dumbshit coming out of hole in your head--''Shadow'' 16:19, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::I don't get it. If idiots swim, then smart people drown, so aren't you calling the person smart? 16:21, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::What kind of retarded logic is that? If idiots swim, smart people will probably swim bettahr. Idiots can walk, does that mean smart people can't? ' SazzyPooh 16:24, 21 Sep 2008 ' ::::::::I thought he was talking opposites. 16:25, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::i didn't understand what relyk said, but (to saz, there's always stephen hawking) CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 16:26, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Insults/jokes that just barely make sense suck. That's why go fuck a duck niggertits is one of the best insults ever--Golden19pxStar 16:28, 21 September 2008 (EDT) If idiots could swim, you'd still somehow manage to drown. That'd make it an insult I guess. Brandnew. 16:27, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :Lol yeah it actually makes sense, should I add it? 16:28, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::no. if it takes that much deliberation to figure it out, it's not worth it. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 16:29, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::did you add go fuck a duck niggertits yet?--Golden19pxStar 16:31, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::I'll add it lol, I was just wondering if it was too graphic too put. 16:32, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::lol i like the swimming one and i dont care how much deliberation it takes That Twin 13:01, 23 September 2008 (EDT) bump-- 11:17, 28 September 2008 (EDT) You're worse than Napalm. —[Col.]TalkN.F 11:19, 28 September 2008 (EDT) "You're beautiful from far and far from beautiful." -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:53, 29 September 2008 (EDT) I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my arse. /bitchslap --Frosty 16:04, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :Hahahah thats really good. Victoryis ' 16:05, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Things will become easier for you once your accept that (insert demographic here, examples include emos and anonymous IP users) aren't real people so people can (insert insensitive, annoying, disrespectful thing here) to you as much as they like and it doesn't matter. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:20, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :I know you said what to put but could you give me a full example because I'm not getting the last part. 'Victoryis ' 16:59, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::To 71.229:Things will become a lot easier for you once you realise anonymous IP users aren't real people so I can remove your comments and it doesn't matter. ::To Saz:Things will become a lot easier for you once you realise emos aren't real people so people can say whatever they want about you and it doesn't matter. ::I swear the second one was on the wiki but I couldn't find it :<, example from GWW - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:09, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::Ok nice. 15:20, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::: I piss on you and your country + 'Xi ' 15:25, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::: ups. Does your train of thought have a caboose + 'Xi ' 15:29, 30 September 2008 (EDT) :::::: for the bitchy and annoyed sazzy : Not all men are annoying. Some are dead + 'Xi ' 15:40, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Is that really an insult? 15:45, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::: only if you think all the men in the world are annoyin =/ + 'Xi ' 15:57, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I meant the caboose one. 16:30, 30 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: no clue + 'Xi ' 02:21, 1 October 2008 (EDT) You're mom's so old, when she was in school, she didn't ''have history class :D '''Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 17:10, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :Your mom jokes are so bad you're basically degrading yourself by using the joke. Sorry =/ 17:14, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::Oh dear, what a shame. What about this: When you were born, the doctor said "treasure!" your parents said "let's bury it!" yes? no? Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 17:18, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::Lol ok. 17:53, 1 October 2008 ( "You have no problem with buying love. The only thing is you're too stupid to adjust for inflation." (implies you are old, immoral, and retarded). Another one: "Hey your sister told me to tell you you're great in the bed. She also told me to say your dad told her ,while screwing her, based off information from your mom." --Risus 20:36, 28 October 2008 (EDT) Failure I'm sorry dude, but I'm gonna have to say this is a failure. People just refuse to give good insults. BarragetweakX2 17:51, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :No reason to state it, I only add the ones I think are relatively good. If you think they're so bad, post your own by all means. =P 17:53, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Oh I got some: # Can I borrow your face for a few days while my ass is on vacation? # Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people. # I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass. y/n? EDIT: Holy shit i messed up the first one big time xD Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 18:35, 1 October 2008 (EDT) + y/n? Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 18:35, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Your mother was a hamster and your father smells of alderberries! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:44, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Now go away or I will taunt you a second time you secondhand electric donkey bottom biter! Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 21:12, 1 October 2008 (EDT) I wave my private parts at your auntie! Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 21:12, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :Uhhh... 21:14, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Monty Python, in case you've never seen it. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 21:18, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :I've heard of it and my dad's a fan. 21:19, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::It's funny how practically everyone has google'd One Line Insults... --Frosty 02:42, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :::Wut's google m8? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 03:57, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::::"What channel do you watch?" "Your mom." "My mom isn't a channel." "She is at my house." Idk, i give up -_-' -- 16:07, 4 October 2008 (EDT) Bump [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 10:26, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ok here goes bad GW insults... :Yo Momma So fat her heal area is single target!! :Yo Momma so ugly she IS a Ward Against Foes!-- 16:04, 13 October 2008 (EDT) wow that was bad. I believe this quote was from Auron: "Gee, i tried to agree with you there but i got lost and ran into a wall of logic." And other random insults: + "If brevity is the soul of wit, your penis must be a riot." "Smart people will see a person eating shit and tell him to stop. Stupid people would join him. You'd be too busy being eaten." -- Jebuscontests 22:55, 25 October 2008 (EDT) I have a nice long one. A man walks into a bar, and there is a robot bartender. He orders a martini. The robot asks "What is your IQ?" The man replies "164" The robot talks about quantum physics and the theory of relativity. The man finishes up his drink and starts to leave, but decides to test something. <3 Are you mumbling, or do you have a MASSIVE FAT BLACK THROBBING HAWT KAWK PENETRATING YOUR TIGHT, PUCKERING ASSHOLE EVER SO SLOWLY WHILST A MAN IN LEATHER BONDAGE VIDEOTAPES IT WHILE PUTTING ON NIPPLE CLAMPS AND YELLING EINFFFF EINNNFFFF AS ANOTHER FAT BLACK THROBBING HAWT KAWK POKES OUT HIS EYE AND BEGINS TO SLOWLY SKULLFUCK THE MAN IN THE LEATHERBONDAGE VIOLENTY, USING HIS BLOOD AND BRAINS AS LUBRICANT ALL THE WHILE ANOTHER BLACKMAN IS OUTSIDE THE WINDOW MASTURBATING SO VIOLENTLY THAT HE ACCIDENTALLY TEARS THE SKIN ON HIS DICK AND HAS TO GO TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM WHEN THE DOCTOR REALIZES THAT THE MAN ALSO HAS A RATHER LARGE LIGHTBULB INSERTED IN HIS ASS. THIS RATHER LARGE LIGHTBULB TURNS THE DOCTOR ON SO HE BEGINS TO DIDDLE HIS ASSHOLE AND STIMULATE HIS ENORMOUS PROSTATE. THE RESULTING DIDDLING ENRAGED HIS WIFE WHO STARTED A FIGHT WITH THE BLACKMAN WITH NO DICKSKIN AND A LIGHTBULB IN HIS ASS. THE RESULTING FIGHT CAUSED MY MOM TO GET SCARED AND SHE SAID "YOU'RE MOVING WITH YOU AUNTY AND UNCLE IN BEL AIR". I WHISTLED FOR A CAB AND WHEN IT CAME NEAR THE LICENSE PLATE SAID FRESH AND IT HAD DICE IN THE MIRROR. IF ANYTHING, I THOUGHT THAT THIS CAB WAS RARE, BUT I THOUGHT "NAHH, FORGET IT, YO HOMES TO BEL AIR!" I PULLED UP TO THE HOUSE ABOUT SEVEN OR EIGHT AND I YELLED TO THE CABBY "YO HOME, SMELL YOU LATER" I LOOKED AT MY KINGDOM, I WAS FINALLY THERE. TO SIT ON MY THRONE, AS THE PRINCE OF BEL AIR. [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 21:03, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :olol that's a good one, eh? i think it deserves to be featured [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 21:05, 30 October 2008 (EDT) He goes, sits down again and orders another martini. The robot asks him his IQ. He replies "100" The robot talks about nascar and the recent Girls Next Door episode. He finishes the martini. Again, he decides to go back and sit. He sits down and orders another martini. The robots asks his IQ, yet again. He replies "60" The robot asks very slowly "Are you voting for Barack Obama?" xD Not really an insult, but yeah, I thought it was funny :P--—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' Arcane. 23:30, 25 October 2008 (EDT) ::"You have no problem with buying love. The only thing is you're too stupid to adjust for inflation." (implies you are old, immoral, and retarded. --Risus 20:36, 28 October 2008 (EDT) how rude? how rude can the insult be cause well..... That Twin 14:51, 5 November 2008 (EST) :As rude as you want, it's an insult after all. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 22:53, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::If brevity is the soul of wit, your penis must be a riot. 14:54, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::Translation? 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:49, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::::If the key to being funny is to finish quickly, then your penis must be hilarious. Although the real version is more funny. 20:35, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::::Jebus gets a lot of hookers I think-- ChristmasRelyk 22:10, 7 December 2008 (EST) remember leaving that comment? i traveled back in time and infested your mother with herpes just before she had you. Brian 11:53, 1 January 2009 (EST) :So you're just saying "You have herpes." Not too much of an insult right there, unless they actually do and they start to cry because you brought it up...In fact, you're saying that you have herpes because you infested her with it... 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 12:11, 1 January 2009 (EST) While walking through the camp with Galdikas, my informant was suddenly seized by a large male orangutan, his intentions made obvious by his erect penis. 16:17, 1 January 2009 (EST) ::WTF...???? →'J.J. berks ' 16:02, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::Women having sex with bulls or rams, on the other hand, seems to be more a matter of myth than reality. For three-quarters of the women who told Kinsey that they had had sexual contact with an animal, the animal involved was a dog, and actual sexual intercourse was rare. More commonly the woman limited themselves to touching and masturbating the animal, or having their genitals licked by it. Both of those quotes are from a discussion article on Freud's Limits of Sexuality and re-written by Peter Singer. It's pretty fucking funny, tbh. 16:13, 12 January 2009 umm...is it "fuck a duck, niggertits" or "fuck a duck's niggertits"? in the current form i suppose i can understand that it is not too kind but i dont quite understand the grammar behind it... Funkopotomis 00:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) getting cluttered Everyone has the right to die, but you assassins abuse the privilege... :Dont forget the eles, they usually blow themselves to smithereens--Tyrael-- 11:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC)